


Valentine's Prince

by RoryMercury



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryMercury/pseuds/RoryMercury
Summary: Valentines art for the fandom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Valentine's Prince

So, I was originally supposed [to post this](https://shadow.affsdiary.com/ggfanstuff/Prince_with_Flowers.png) on Valentines day, but I forgot because I spent the day with family (watching anime, playing games, and having Valentines cake,) then was busy the next day. Oops. I finally did get around to drawing Tarvek with all the bishie sparkles we joke about on the Discord (linked at the webcomic page) but it was well over a month ago.

Happy Valentines!

I'm not sure I'll have one for White Day; it really depends on whether my art pc is still alive then, or I have time. Fingers crossed! If the picture below doesn't show, right click the link above, copy the link, paste in a new tab and hit enter and it should work. If THAT still won't work, here's a [deviantart link](https://www.deviantart.com/cutelildrow/art/Prince-with-Flowers-870510002).


End file.
